


Sunshine

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream is way too used to this, Family Fluff, Gen, so thats all this is, sorry but i love Nightmare loving cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Dream finally caves
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare, Nightmare & Dream
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Sunshine

It was almost midnight, and Nightmare wasn’t home.

Normally, when this sort of thing happened, it wasn’t a good thing, but thankfully Nightmare picked up his phone this time.

“Where the hell are you?” Dream asked, not even bothering with a greeting.

“At work.” Nightmare’s voice responded through the speakers.

“Night, it’s almost midnight.” Dream said. “We were supposed to watch the season finale of Survivor together.”

“Shit, was that tonight?!” Nightmare said. Dream rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you of all people would forget about that.” Dream said. “It’s not like you.”

“I know, I know.” Nightmare said, though he seemed distracted. “I’m sorry, I’ll be home in a few minutes.”

“Night, what exactly have you been up to for the last two hours anyway?” Dream asked, mildly concerned that his brother was lying to him. Nightmare mumbled something into the receiver. “Huh?”

“We…got a bunch of two-week-old kittens and oh my god Dream they are the sweetest things…” Nightmare cooed. Dream had to resist hitting himself in the face.

“Nightmare…”

“Dream, I swear they are so cute I can’t handle it.” Nightmare said. “If I left them alone they’d start to cry, and I’d never be able to live with myself.”

“Do you know how much of a ridiculous sap you are?” Dream said with a laugh.

“Shut up. If you saw them you’d say the same thing.” Nightmare said.

Dream smirked. “Fine, fine. I’ll come visit, just give me a minute.”

Dream hung up the phone and stood, checking his pockets for his car keys before sliding into his shoes and heading out the door.

~

When Dream pulled up to the animal shelter, he was surprised to see the lights still on and the receptionist still there. Tapping on the glass of the door to get his attention, Dream watched the man make his way over to the door and open it.

“Hey, Ccino.” Dream greeted. “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

Ccino let out a sigh. “To be fair, neither did I. I just don’t have the heart to tell your brother to leave. Not when he’s so enamoured by the little guys.”

“It’s okay, I’ll drag him home.” Dream said with a smile. “I’ll tell him to finish locking up for you; you should go home and rest.”

“You’re too sweet, Dream.” Ccino said, grinning back at him as he grabbed his coat. “All that Night really has to do is turn off the lights. Everything else is good to go.”

“Sounds good!” Dream said, already beginning to head down the long hallway at the far end of the lobby. “Have a goodnight!”

The door closed behind Ccino with the gentle chiming of bells as Dream continued to walk down the hallway, knowing the room his brother would be holed up in by now. He rounded a corner and slid open the first sliding door on the right.

Nightmare was in there alright and had yet to notice Dream opening the door. His hoodie was off and folded neatly on the floor in the corner, inky tendrils curling lazily above his head in giant looping motions, one’s that Dream vaguely related to Nightmare being happy, or at least at peace. It was strange to see him without the sweater in a public place, but the shelter didn’t have any security cameras anyway. It wasn’t surprising why his brother was happy, that was for sure. Nightmare had always had a soft spot for cats. And now, his brother was practically surrounded by about a dozen kittens and a few larger cats that batted playfully at his waving tendrils. In his hands, Nightmare gently held a small white kitten, scratching it lightly on its chin and smiling softly, sweetly.

Dream couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the sight. It was rare to see his brother so unabashedly happy, and he silently snapped a photo of the sight with his phone. He was never too old for blackmail, after all.

“You’re adorable, Night.” Dream said as he pocketed his phone. His twin practically jumped, tentacles spearing outward in shock for a moment. Then, Nightmare flushed and looked away from him.

“You scared me…and shut up.” Nightmare muttered. Dream giggled and picked up a brown tabby they called Coco that had come to rub against his legs, walking over to sit next to his brother. He held Coco under her arms and waved them playfully at Nightmare.

“We love you Nightmare.” Dream said in his best old lady voice, making Coco move as if she was the one talking to him. “But it’s time for you to go home. Otherwise Dream will have to give you a _biiig_ hug and start crying, and you don’t like it when he does that.” Dream smiled widely from behind Coco’s fur, giggling slightly as his brother’s pale face flushed more.

“Dream…” Nightmare warned, but it sounded more like an embarrassed sort of whine. “Knock it off.”

“Why?” Dream said, back to his normal voice. “You’re fun to tease.”

Nightmare sighed and rolled his eyes, gently placing the kitten he had still been holding back onto the ground. It wandered off, searching for its siblings. Nightmare watched it go, sagging a little where he sat.

“I want one.” Nightmare mumbled, tentacles curling tightly up against his back before loosening again. “I want a cat, Dream.”

This time, Dream sighed. “And I told you, neither of us are around enough to take care of a kitten.” He thought for a moment. “Why not just get yourself one and keep it at your new apartment?”

“No pets allowed.” Nightmare said sadly. “That, and Horror might eat it if I left it alone for too long.” Dream choked out a laugh, but it caught in his throat when Nightmare didn’t laugh or smile along with him. Horror…was a little odd…but he wouldn’t…Dream decided not to think about it.

“We don’t have to get a kitten.” Nightmare said. “We can get a full-grown cat.”

“Nightmare, how old are you again?” Dream said, amused at his brother’s pout and the twisting of his tendrils. “Maybe if you write to Santa, he’ll bring one for you this Christmas.”

Nightmare shoved Dream on the arm and Dream toppled to the ground with a laugh. “Stop teasing me!” Nightmare cried.

“Then stop making it so easy!” Dream said through his laughs. He pushed himself back up and grinned at Nightmare. “C’mon, let’s go home. It’s late.” Nightmare folded his arms over his chest and glared at him halfheartedly. After a moment, Nightmare huffed and stood up, reaching out a hand to Dream while one of his tentacles wormed away from his back to grab his hoodie. Dream took the hand and pushed himself to his feet.

They left the shelter together, Nightmare flicking off the lights and slipping on his hoodie as they went. The door locked with a click behind them as they made their way to their cars. Nightmare opened the door to his car and shot Dream a look.

“I’ll race you home.”

~

When the sun rose one morning, Dream had made up his mind. He had spent the last few days thinking, actually, about his particular predicament. But, damn it all, Nightmare was the only person who could get him to cave so easily. Except Cross probably could too, now that Dream thought about it.

Their birthday was coming up, so Dream at least had a reason to give his brother a gift. Not that he really needed one, but it helped him rationalise what he was doing. He knew it would make Nightmare ridiculously happy, and that was pretty much worth all the hell he was going to be put through for the next few months. There was still a lot of things they would have to get for this particular gift, but Dream had enough of the necessities to at least give it to Nightmare.

He cornered his brother one Saturday morning, when it was still early and Nightmare was brooding over the coffee machine, and presented the brown box to him.

“Happy early birthday Nighty!” Dream said. Nightmare blinked at him, taking a moment to register what Dream was saying to him before his eyes landed on the box and widened slightly.

“You’re…like…two weeks too early.” Nightmare said, taking the box gently. He looked up at Dream with an expression akin to guilt as his tendrils twisted above his head. “I…haven’t gotten your gift yet.”

Dream shook his head, smiling. “It’s okay! That’s why I said, ‘happy _early_ birthday’.”

Nightmare raised an eyebrow at him. “Why so early though?”

“Well,” Dream began, “this isn’t exactly something that can wait in a box for two weeks.”

Nightmare eyed Dream and the box suspiciously for a moment before he placed it down on the counter-top and opened it. He froze immediately, staring like he wasn’t quite believing what he saw, and turned his wide eyes onto Dream.

“…You’re serious?” Nightmare asked, his voice small. Dream smiled widely at him as he let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I’m serious. I caved.”

Quickly, Dream found himself enveloped tightly in his brother’s arms, and tentacles, and felt his heart swell. He returned the hug, laughing slightly.

“You wanted a cat that badly, huh?” Dream said.

“I’ve wanted one since we were kids.” Nightmare mumbled into his shoulder before he pulled out of the hug. Quick and feather-light, Nightmare placed a kiss to Dream’s cheek. Dream felt his grin widen. “Thank you.” Nightmare said.

Then, Nightmare was reaching into the box and pulling out a two-week-old golden-haired tabby cat. It mewled softly as it was moved and Dream physically saw his brother’s eyes soften. As Nightmare cradled the cat to his chest, gently stroking the fur on its back, Dream came over to scratch it gently behind the ears.

“I have all the necessities for right now.” Dream said. “She’ll probably just need some toys to play with.”

Nightmare hummed, tendrils curling in wide loops behind his back. “What’s her name?”

“I thought you’d want to name her.” Dream said.

Nightmare looked back up at him and gave him a gentle smile, staring at Dream for a moment. He turned back to the cat, watching the tabby look up at him with crystal blue eyes.

“Sunshine.” Nightmare said. “Let’s call her Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd work in my own little tid-bit of where I like to imagine Nightmare works in this human AU of mine.  
> Also, I know exactly jack shit about Ccino RIP XD  
> Thanks for reading tho guys! Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see!  
> -Maggic


End file.
